Aliens vs. President
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Aliens vs. President; ---- 2010 Plot ---- You are the president of the United States and the only one left to save the earth from Aliens. Play as President Bush or President Obama. The non-stop action keeps your adrenaline going. Featuring Multi-touch, Virtual JoyStick on OS 2.0 & up, Tru 3d Multi-touch, 2D Side Scrolling Shooter. Aliens vs. President is a different game to Presidents vs. Aliens. Gameplay ---- The Aliens vs. President Android App by ComputerTimeCO is a 2D side scroller shooter game for the Android platform. The object of the game is to move the President left or right by using the Android’s accelerometer feature while you shoot aliens. You play as President Bush or President Obama as you make your way to the end of each level taking out the aliens with different weapons. There are bunkers placed throughout each level that contain health, ammo and money. At the end of each level you will go to the D.C. Gun Show where you can buy more health, ammo and new weapons. The graphics of the game are pretty good. The controls besides the accelerometer controls consist of the red button in the bottom right hand corner to shoot and once you have more than one weapon you can press the purple button in the top right hand corner to switch weapons. On the top of the screen you can see how much health and ammo you have left as well as how many aliens you’ve taken out and how much money you have. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Easy Normal Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer On screen controls ---- Movement, fire, switch weapons. On screen display ---- Health, ammo, credits, lives, level. Characters ---- President Bush President Obama Features ---- D.C. Gun Show contain health, ammo and new weapons upgrades. Maps ---- Washington, DC USA, with bunkers containing health, ammo and money. Weapons ---- Pistol $50 default Shotgun $350 ammo $100 M16 $900 ammo $150 M134 $2200 ammo $400 Equipment ---- Health $25 Enemies ---- Aliens Praetorians Alien Queen Predalien Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Computer Time, CO Since their inception in 1994, their goal has been to simplify technology for their clients. They constantly are seeking to set higher standard of quality to their services to ensure a greater level of customer satisfaction. They provide 100% of the necessary hardware, software and services to help you meet your technological goals. Computer Time, CO corporate services include computer network engineering and installation, custom software development and web site design. Developers ---- Computer Time, CO Since their inception in 1994, their goal has been to simplify technology for their clients. They constantly are seeking to set higher standard of quality to their services to ensure a greater level of customer satisfaction. They provide 100% of the necessary hardware, software and services to help you meet your technological goals. Computer Time, CO corporate services include computer network engineering and installation, custom software development and web site design. Awards ---- Releases ---- Nov 27, 2010 Update Version 1.7.2 Nov 13, 2010 Update Version 1.7.2 Oct 22, 2010 Update Version 1.7.1 Oct 9, 2010 Update Version 1.7.1 Oct 1, 2010 Update Version 1.7.0 Sep 24, 2010 Update Version 1.7.0 Aug 21, 2010 Update Version 1.6.9 Aug 14, 2010 Update Version 1.6.9 Aug 6, 2010 Update Version 1.6.9 Reception ---- References Citations Aliens vs. President Footnotes Category:Android Games Category:Video games